regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 41
Recap Exp: 35,000 exp each (+3500 10% bonus) Grimes hits level 8, +4 HP (41 HP new total) Jaromir hits level 8, +4 HP (34 HP new total) Saturday, 22nd July 1511 The weather clears and the party leave Swampside back towards the mountain range. Monday, 25th July 1511 There is a one day blizzard. Monday, 27th July 1511 The party arrive in the Kobold Woods, Nimrod's Home. Tuesday, 28th July 1511 Grimes climbs the mountain and sees Gale. It turns out the Amphitheatre is a natural formation, not a man-made construction. It is 20% larger than Sleet was, 100 feet long. Wednesday, 29th July 1511 The party climbs up the mountain the route that Grimes found. They camp at the top. Kel William Marshal says a prayer to Bellum. :Bellum, fierce-hearted son of Voraci and noble Astair, full-famed you are as god of war. To you do soldiers pray when battle is most heated, when mettle is most needed. To you as well do we turn in desperate times, to you do we call for strength, for the spirit to endure. You understand the terror of struggle and strife, you confront it in every way. :Bellum, your courage is unquestioned, your might and your prowess unequaled. Bellum, friend to those in direst need, I pray to you, grant me the nerve to face what must be faced, grant me the will to do what must be done, grant me the heart to forge ahead. Thursday, 30th July 1511 Light Weather Day. It is the day of the dragon fight. The party draw out their battle plans and move into position. Jaromir strips naked, shrinks several boulders, put it in the portal hole, flies 400 feet above the dragon and drops them, then casts dispel magic on the boulders. 4 of the boulders hit the dragon. The dragon is hit for massive damage. Pharis and Kel William charge in. Kel William's sword seems to do more damage thanks to his pray to Belum. The dragon then throws Kel William off the cliff and Jaromir flies to intercept but misses. The Dragon is killed as Kel William falls though the air and lands on the south end of the mountain. He drinks a health potion on the way down. He barely survives. Jaromir floats down and checks on Kel William. Monday, 31st July 1511 Grimes and Pharis find zero treasure under the dead dragon. They then climb down and meet up back up with Jaromir, Kel William & Nimrod. They talk about what to do next. The party rest for a week. Monday, 7th August 1511 Kel William carefully gets the the Dragon Skull down the mountain after some deliberation. Jaromir casts Wizard Eye to search for other treasures and finds none, however discovers that he has new invisible markings on his skin, allowing him access to new spells. The party set out for Conquest. Monday, 14th August 1511 It is a light day and they make it to the outer wall Conquest, it looks blackened from fire. The party quietly goes to investigate. They head inside the city and see no one around. The excavation of the ruined keep has progressed and there is a tunnel. The party head to the fortified position and it is blackened and charred as well, but no bodies. The party assume this was the work of the Scrag and are on alert. Jaromir then finds the pile of charred corpses. In the pile are all the tools and equipment and supplies the expedition had here. The bodies are unrecognisable, but one body is wearing the armor of Kel Jeneva Hughes. Jaromir counts the remains and all but 2 are here. There are no child remains, so Amelie isn't one of the two killed. Jaromir casts Past Life on Captain Jeneva Hughes. He sees Hughes and the forces retreating behind their defences. The defences fall, and fireballs hit and kill everyone except Hughes. Hughes then fights a scrag with her sword, but falls in combat. The party search for Amelie and the other missing person. Jaromir finds Amelie, who looks malnourished. She says the other missing person was Gabriel. The attack happened on the 11th of July. Before leaving, the party investigate the tunnel under the keep that leads to the underground library. The library looks ransacked and a pile of books on a pile set on fire. However there are hundreds of books left. They are put in the portable hole. William heads to the temple of Belum, praying for guidance, and he is drawn to the Scrag Hole to the East. Jaromir and Grimes search the rest of the keep, there are frozen bodies and the signs of chaos from 1500 years ago. Tuesday, 15th August 1511 The party and Amelie head north towards Swampside. Friday, 18th August 1511 The party arrive at Swampside. It has been attacked like Conquest. The party find the fort isn't entirely destroyed. Kel William reads a letter from Richard, his father-in-law. It reveals that Scoria the Red Dragon is helping Mistrya in the war and is attacking the Drekissin army, and the expedition is on their own. Jaromir sets up some flags to signal Zaaz that there are survivors and if she comes by to drop off food and hide it. Saturday, 19th August 1511 Nimrod and the sled are sent back to Nimrod's home forest, perhaps to get help, perhaps to stay. The party and Amelie head on towards the Scrag Hole on skis. Monday, 21st August 1511 The party return to the Scrag Hole. Jaromir sets up the magical hut for Amelie outside and the party venture inside. Exp: 18,600 exp each (+1860 10% bonus) Kel William Marshal hits level 8, +4 HP (54 HP new total)